Gastro-intestinal ulceration is very common and affects many individuals. Gastro-intestinal ulceration may be brought about by acute stress or by acute or chronic ingestion of irritants, for example, alcohol, or by excess stomach acid secretion (hyperacidity). Excess acid production usually stems from a combination of factors, including stress, poor diet and improper eating habits.
Milder forms of excess acid production, manifested by upset stomach, heartburn and the like, can be treated by a wide range of proprietary anti-acid preparations, and lead to temporary relief.
Ulcerous conditions due to any cause are more difficult to treat and generally involve adherence to a strict dietary regimen, along with the administration of medication. The medicament most commonly prescribed is cimetidine, sold under the trade mark "Tagamet". "Tagamet" is particularly useful in treating cases due to hyperacidity.
More recently, synthetic prostaglandin compounds have been introduced for the treatment of ulcers, for example, that sold under the trade mark "Cytotec" by Searle Pharmaceuticals.